Más que amigos
by Mary Eagle Med
Summary: ¿Que cómo empezaron a salir? Pues por el quidditch, obviamente. [Blinny, regalo para ImHollyBlue, intercambio de San Valentín por el grupo Chilenas Dramioneras]


**Más que amigos**

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes y recintos mencionados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama es una idea pedida por **ImHollyBlue**. Como adevrtencia, hay diálogos literales sacados del sexto libro de _Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe_. El resto, desgraciadamente, es mío.

**_N/A:_** ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Les traigo un OS de una pareja que, admito, no me gusta NADA. Ha sido todo un reto escribirla (reto que acepté libremente, así que es culpa mía). Este** es mi regalito de amigo secreto para Holly**. Realmente espero que lo disfrutes, porque me ha sacado sudor, sangre y lágrimas (mentira, no me ha sacado nada de eso, sólo dolores de cabeza y un poco de espalda).

Un agradecimiento _enorme_ a mis betas de siempre, tan atentas y hermosas, que escucharon mis desvelos por no saber cómo llevar la historia (se merecen el cielo): **AngelinaPriorincantatem** y **Aylin Macuer**: verdaderamente sus observaciones y correcciones son increíbles. Y, por supuestísimo, muchísimas gracias a **Cygnus Dorado**, quien no sólo ha hecho una portada hermosa para este _intento_ de Blinny, sino que también hizo mi foto de perfil de Fanfiction, ¿no han visto esa obra de arte? Pues vayan a verla.

Realmente, sin ustedes, estaría perdidísima (entre papers filosóficos, quizás).

Ya me dejo de molestar y… ¡a leer!

* * *

**Más que amigos**

"_One touch and we're rocking body to body  
My love was made just for you  
Even when the music fades, I stay with you night to day  
Oh, baby, we're rocking body to body_"

— _Body to Body_ by Mike Perry

Técnicamente, la primera vez que la vio fue a comienzos de su segundo año, durante la Selección de las Casas. Si se esforzaba mucho, podía imaginársela caminando hacia el taburete ubicado frente a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y a McGonagall colocándole un sombrero tan grande que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Seguramente, su flamante cabello rojo resaltó entre los nuevos alumnos, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas negras, y sus brillantes ojos marrones observaron embelesados a su alrededor, fascinados con el techo del Gran Comedor, las velas flotantes, los translúcidos fantasmas y la magia que aquel enorme castillo desprendía.

Pero, al menos en ese entonces, la chica no llamó su atención.

No, la primera vez que _realmente_ la vio fue en quinto. Debido a una riña, al puro estilo muggle, entre Draco, Potter y uno de los gemelos Weasley, ella tuvo que reemplazar a Potter en el último partido de quidditch de ese año: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Gracias a ella, por supuesto, ganaron. Y, aunque él logró disimular su asombro, desde aquel momento, no se la pudo quitar de la cabeza.

Fue durante ese verano, antes de entrar a sexto, que, en una borrachera con amigos en la casa de Daphne Greengrass, admitió lo hermosa que la encontraba. Además, no consiguió guardarse el comentario sobre su envidiable destreza para jugar quidditch y, sólo para echarle más leña al fuego, lo atractiva que se había visto aquella vez. Pero, como bien él se encargó de aclarar, por muy bella y hábil que fuera la menor de los Weasley, él jamás, _jamás_ se acercaría a una traidora a la sangre. Jamás. Ni siquiera diez vasos de whiskey de fuego lo podrían hacer cambiar de opinión.

Sólo que, a veces, diez vasos de whiskey de fuego corriendo por las venas entorpecen el raciocino y te convencen de cosas que, probablemente, no son completamente ciertas.

Sus amigos no volvieron a mencionar esa curiosa confesión hasta dos meses después, durante el viaje en el Expreso, camino al colegio. Draco estaba bastante celoso, a ojos de Blaise, por no haber sido invitado al compartimiento de Slughorn. Pero, en cuanto se enteró que hasta "esa Weasley" había formado parte del selecto grupo, no pudo con su propia incredulidad.

—… ¿a esa Weasley? ¿Qué tiene de especial? —había preguntado, luego de incorporarse de golpe en su asiento.

—Muchos chicos están locos por ella —terció Pansy, quien estaba un tanto contrariada por lo brusco que había sido Draco al apartarla para levantarse—. Hasta tú la encuentras guapa, ¿no, Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres! —exclamó, observándolo de reojo para evaluar su reacción.

—Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre como ella, por muy guapa que fuese —replicó él, lo más fríamente que pudo. Campante, vio como Pansy sonreía satisfecha.

Aun así, en su fuero interno, ya no estaba tan convencido. Luego de volverla a ver en ese pequeño compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts al que su nuevo profesor de Pociones los invitó, comenzó a reparar en detalles que sólo aumentaron sus deseos por… acercársele y… tocarla. Sus hermosos ojos, que lo miraban con disgusto; su blanca piel llena de pecas, que le parecía que brillaba; su largo y sedoso cabello, rojo como sus apetitosos labios; y su actitud defensiva cuando él se burló de Potter, que la hizo soltar furibunda:

—Sí, Zabini, tú también tienes poderes extraordinarios… para dártelas de interesante.

Ella no podría comprender cuán atractiva le resultaba. De hecho, no debía comprenderlo. Y él debía olvidarlo. Sin embargo, le fue literalmente imposible. Quizás era cosa del destino, quizás era cosa de su mala (¿o buena?) suerte, o quizás simplemente era una casualidad, pero _esa_ Weasley comenzó a aparecer en todas partes. Ahora la veía durante las comidas, caminado con sus amigas o junto al estúpido de Thomas por los corredores, en las reuniones del Club de las Eminencias (y las fiestas que celebraban), en Las Tres Escobas cuando habían salidas a Hogsmeade, o en la biblioteca estudiando con la _sangre sucia_ de Granger. Gracias a Salazar él era de un curso mayor, o seguro se la topaba hasta en clases.

Pero no podía engañarse: le atraía demasiado.Y, por esa misma atracción, el verdadero problema comenzó una tarde de noviembre.

Estaba recorriendo los terrenos del castillo escapando de una Pansy quejumbrosa y de un Draco deprimido, cuando advirtió movimiento en el campo de quidditch. Al girarse para ver mejor, se percató de que una pelirroja estaba volando alrededor de los postes del campo de quidditch. Sus pies, ignorando sus órdenes, lo llevaron hasta las gradas y, desde un punto estratégico, se quedó observándola entrenar. Estaba sola y lanzaba una quaffle por los aros de los postes con sorprendente puntería.

Varios minutos después, mientras volvía a su sala común,se preguntaba por qué estaba sola. ¿Acaso no era una chica popular? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?, ¿dónde estaban sus hermanos?, ¿dónde estaba su novio? Y, en cualquier caso, ¿dónde estaba el equipo de Gryffindor?

Sin meditarlo, advirtió que la chica Weasley iba al campo todas las tardes-noches de los lunes. Él, sin quererlo, iba siempre a verla. Pensaba que ella no había reparado en ese detalle, pero, un día de abril, cayó en la cuenta de su equivocación.

Por lo general, él se retiraba del campo antes de que Weasley bajara de su escoba, pero ese día había volado inusualmente mal y él tenía unas inaguantables ganas de saber el por qué. Además, había visto al profesor Slughorn y a Potter caminando hacia el Bosque Prohibido (o eso parecía), y, para no ser pillado a esas horas fuera de su dormitorio, decidió quedarse escondido más tiempo.

_Grave error_, se regañaría después.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, Zabini?

La voz de ella, mucho más amigable de lo que estaba acostumbrado, lo sobresaltó. Se giró hacia la chica y la miró con el rosto más impávido que pudo poner. Le resultaba fascinante que, incluso con esas ropas tan poco favorecedoras, seguía pareciendo una modelo. Sus endemoniadas curvas seguían resaltando como si su uniforme de quidditch fuera un vestido ajustado.

—Ya quisieras, Weasley —respondió él, sin cambiar su expresión.

Ella se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo. Blaise notó que sus ojos estaban un tanto enrojecidos y que en sus mejillas se habían secado unos surcos de lágrimas. ¿Había llorado? Era demasiado imbécil siquiera preguntárselo. ¿Por qué había llorado? Era un pregunta que no debería importarle… pero le importaba.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras.

No le gustaban los juegos de palabras, pero, por alguna razón, ese no le molestó. Claro que él quería que ella quisiera que él disfrutara de su entrenamiento… Pero ella no tenía que querer nada porque él sí que lo había disfrutado. Es más, llevaba casi medio año disfrutando de sus entrenamientos nocturnos.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Weasley se alejaba en dirección al castillo. Rápidamente, él la siguió. No sabía por qué (en realidad, no quería pensarlo mucho), pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera de Slytherin, a solas, sin las hostilidades tan características de las casas rivales. Sólo necesitaba conversar con alguien de quidditch o de los deberes, olvidarse de su madre, quitarse de la cabeza los dramas de Pansy, no darle más vueltas a los problemas sin nombre de Draco, dejar de pensar en que pronto estallaría una guerra y él aún no estaba seguro sobre qué bando apoyar. Pero no, no era hablar con _alguien_ como si fuera una persona cualquiera. Él necesitaba hablar con _ella_.

—¿Por qué me sigues? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —soltó de pronto la chica, al verlo caminar a su lado.

—Mira, Weasley, hay sólo una entrada al colegio. No te estoy siguiendo, así que deja de creer que todo gira en torno a ti —mintió.

—No estoy insinuando que todo gire en torno a mí, pero llevas al menos dos meses espiándome, así que tengo motivos suficientes para creer que me persigues.

Golpe bajo. Menos mal ella creía que sólo eran dos meses y no cinco. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, había actuado muy estúpidamente.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya me la has hecho, y no.

—No juegues conmigo.

—¿Tengo alguna buena razón para no hacerlo?

—Si sabes que llevo un tiempo viéndote jugar… —no quiso mentir tan descaradamente confirmándole que _sólo_ habían sido dos meses—, ¿por qué no me detuviste de alguna forma? Pudiste llamar a un profesor o incluso a tu novio que, por cierto, es pésimo Cazador.

Ella le lanzó una mirada enojada.

—Dean no es pésimo… y ni es mi novio. Cortamos hace unas horas.

Blaise no supo qué contestar a eso. ¿Thomas había terminado con Weasley? Qué estúpido de su parte. Entonces, una pregunta se le escapó de los labios.

—¿Por eso estabas llorando?

Weasley se detuvo en seco y se volvió a él.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba llorando?

Era extraño. Blaise hubiese esperado enfado en su voz, pero sólo había sorpresa y cierta… curiosidad. ¿No era evidente que lloraba?

—Intuición.

Ella enarcó una ceja y siguió caminando. Él la siguió hasta el vestíbulo, donde se separaron: Weasley, subiendo la escalera de mármol, y Blaise, yendo hacia las mazmorras. Pero, antes de perderla de vista, dijo:

—Nos vemos el próximo lunes, pelirroja.

* * *

Ginny no entendía muy bien cómo se habían hecho amigos. Al principio, pensó que Zabini era un acosador porque la espiaba durante sus supuestos entrenamientos. Pero él nunca se le acercó y jamás la atacó o algo por el estilo.

Sólo la miraba.

Y, después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que no sólo la miraba durante esas tardes en que ella se dedicaba a despejar su mente por una hora y media o dos, sino que en cada ocasión en la que se encontraban. Ese chico de pómulos marcados, pelo negro y tez oscura no le quitaba sus achocolatados ojos de encima ni un segundo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con sus compañeros para ir a una clase, sentía la penetrante mirada de él seguir sus pasos. Durante las comidas y las múltiples reuniones del Club de las Eminencias (a las que Harry se negaba ir), lo pillaba observándola cada tanto. Una vez, en la biblioteca, Hermione le mencionó que estaba detrás suyo "estudiándola" y se rio de ella por sonrojarse.

Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que le molestaba. La verdad era que, de hecho, se sentía muy complacida por la atención que recibía del chico. Además, ya se había rendido con Harry, y Dean no le gustaba demasiado, por tanto, satisfacía una necesidad que no conocía poseer.

¿Qué ocultaban esos oscuros ojos que la devoraban siempre que podían?

Esa noche de abril en que él se quedó más tiempo del que acostumbraba, Ginny se atrevió a confrontarlo. Había decidido hacerlo de un modo que no fuera agresivo, para que comprendiera que no se acercaba a él para pelear, sino para, indirectamente, pedirle explicaciones sobre su curioso, aunque atrayente, comportamiento. Al fin y al cabo, Zabini era de Slytherin y sabría advertir sus intenciones, ¿no?

Aquella fue la primera vez que hablaron sin lanzarse insultos o burlas malintencionadas. Aunque, a decir verdad, antes de aquella vez, apenas habían hablado. A ella, desde el comienzo, no le había caído bien por el solo hecho de pertenecer a la casa enemiga, pero, honestamente, no tenía buenas razones para detestarlo. Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle eran algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin que verdaderamente resultaban detestables, pero Zabini no participaba de sus jugarretas y no recordaba más que un par de comentarios insidiosos contra sus amigos provenientes del moreno.

No, Zabini no era de la misma calaña que sus compañeros de casa.

Por eso, sólo por eso, le dio una oportunidad. Por eso, y sólo por eso, después de aquella noche de abril, siguieron conversando. Y por eso, sólo por eso, le permitió acompañarla en sus entrenamientos. Aunque ya no sólo mirándola, sino practicando con ella: Zabini también jugaba de Cazador y le podía enseñar nuevas tácticas para esquivar bludgers y engañar a los Guardianes.

Ginny sólo tardó dos semanas en empezar a llamarlo, de cuando en cuando, por su nombre… _Blaise_. Usualmente, venía precedido por un «_Eres un estúpido_» o «_Eso es hacer trampa_», pero todas esas pullas estaban colmadas de una tensión que poco tenía de inocente. Zabini tampoco tardó mucho en dejar de llamarla por su apellido y atreverse a decirle "preciosa", "guapa" o cosas por el estilo… cosas que no hacían más que sonrojar a Ginny, quien secretamente disfrutaba de sus adulaciones. Pero, además, él se creía con la libertad de acercarse a ella más de lo que una amistad permitiría y de tocarla cada vez que le era posible.

No obstante, lo único que Ginny conseguía preguntarse (y no responderse) era por qué lo dejaba avanzar _tanto_ y tan _rápido_.

Si ella así lo hubiera querido, esos apodos, nada propios en una relación entre un alumno de Slytherin y una alumna de Gryffindor, no habrían tenido cabida. Si ella así lo hubiera querido, Blaise no habría podido estar a menos de medio metro de distancia cada vez que descansaban de sus prácticas. Si ella así lo hubiera querido, él jamás la habría tocado ni mucho menos la habría tomado en brazos después de golpearse accidentalmente con uno de los aros del campo de quidditch durante uno de sus ejercicios. En realidad, ni siquiera le había dolido tanto. De hecho, había sido una estupidez: aceleró cuando debió frenar. Pero, por razones que no quería averiguar, se dejó tratar como una princesa en apuros (que claramente no era) y accedió a que Blaise la llevara a los vestidores para ayudarla a recuperarse. También consintió que se burlara de su sandez y le diera consejos ridículamente obvios para evitar posibles accidentes. Dejó que la acostara en uno de las bancas y permitió que le acariciara el rostro.

—¿Qué haces? —le había preguntado ella, segura de la respuesta.

—Algo que he deseado hacer hace mucho tiempo —había susurrado él con voz ronca.

Si Ginny así lo hubiera querido, Blaise no habría levantado su mentón ni acariciado su labio inferior con su pulgar; no habría acortado la distancia entre ellos ni rozado su boca con la suya. Si ella así lo hubiera querido, él no la habría besado con tanta pasión contenida ni habría podido recorrer su menudo cuerpo con sus manos ni habría podido hacerle soltar suspiros con sus caricias. Si así lo hubiera querido, no se habrían rozado ni tocado como había ocurrido.

Pero ella quiso que ocurriera, y lo quiso muchas veces. Por eso, no podía seguir engañándose: él le atraía demasiado, y probablemente desde que advirtió su interés en ella.

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de entonces. Ya no se la comía sólo con los ojos en los pasillos. A veces, la tomaba sorpresivamente por el brazo y le devoraba la boca, escondidos detrás de un tapiz que daba a un corredor oculto, o se escapaban por las noches a esa sala del séptimo piso que se transformaba en lo que uno quisiera. Ya no la saludaba coquetamente sólo en el campo de quidditch. Cada vez que se veían, la llamaba por uno de sus acostumbrados sobrenombres y le guiñaba descaradamente el ojo, sin importarle (aparentemente) lo que los demás pensaran ni dijeran. Y ya no sólo se reunían para lanzarse una quaffle e intentar demostrar quién era el más hábil de los dos. Blaise aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para entablar una conversación, por muy trivial que fuera, en el Gran Comedor, en el vestíbulo, en los jardines, en los pasillos, frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, e incluso en la biblioteca... Se le acercaba todo el tiempo, en todas partes. Inevitablemente, sus amigos se dieron cuenta y todo el colegio se volvió un hervidero de comentarios que poco le importaban a Ginny.

Las cosas habían cambiado, sí, pero aún faltaba algo…

Hasta que un día, Blaise hizo lo que ella, inconscientemente, había estado esperando. Antes de la fecha de última salida a Hogsmeade de ese año, él la invitó a su primera cita oficial. Ginny aceptó sin titubear, y la espera valió la pena: fue un día maravilloso, lleno de regalos ostentosos, comidas lujosas, paseos tomados de la mano, susurros indecentes al oído, besos apasionados en la mitad de la calle y risas escandalosas. Por eso Ginny, esa tarde, sentados en un rincón oscuro de Las Tres Escobas, mientras Blaise le besaba descaradamente el cuello, le dijo:

—Sí, Zabini, definitivamente tienes poderes extraordinarios… y no sólo para dártelas de interesante.

Él soltó una carcajada y dejó de prestar atención a su cuello para besarla en la boca. En cuanto salieron del local, ella había adquirido un nuevo apodo, uno instintivamente deseado: "novia".

Aún entonces Ginny seguía sin entender muy bien cómo se habían hecho amigos, pero tenía muy claro cómo se habían vuelto _más_ que amigos… mucho _más_ que amigos.

_FIN_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Aprovecho de avisar que me tardaré en actualizar "Superficial Love" porque aún no termino de escribir el séptimo capítulo (en realidad, no lo he partido aún). En cuanto a este OS… ¿me ha quedado muy mal?, ¿qué opinan a las que les gusta la pareja? Yo, lo confieso, amo demasiado el Hinny para que me guste Ginny con Blaise… #TeamPotter, ¡no me maten!

Un saludo,

_Mary_

XO


End file.
